Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a synthetic pillar or board, and more particularly to a synthetic pillar or board made of recyclable materials.
For the sake of conservation of natural resources, people are more inclined to make use of a product which is made of recyclable materials. In addition, such a synthetic product is generally cheaper than a comparable product which is made of a material of natural origin. For example, a wooden desk is generally more expensive than a comparable desk of synthetic materials. The conservation of timber is currently a global issue, not a regional issue. The present invention is therefore intended to address the issue.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a synthetic pillar or board, which is made by putting together various recyclable elements.
The pillar or board of the present invention is formed of a casing and a plurality of filling materials. The casing is made of the discarded recyclable paper and is used to encase the filling materials, such as discarded wood pieces and sawdust. The casing has a cross section of circular, rectangular, or other geometric form. The casing further has at least one open end, which is provided with a plug made of the discarded recyclable paper.
Preferably, the casing is provided with a protective cover which is made of a reinforced paper with grainy texture, or iron sheet.
The pillar and the board of the present invention are used in making a variety of household products, such as table, rack, cabinet, etc.